Cuando un sueño se hace realidad
by Engelundteufel
Summary: Que harias si tu sueño con tu amor platonico se pudiera hacer realidad. Yo lo aprovecharia


Mi sueño hecho realidad

Pov Draco

Hoy como otros de tantos días lejanos estoy en un concierto de Habe(me lo saque de la manga es rayo en euskera) y estoy muy emocionado ya que hoy por fin después de mucho tiempo tratando he conseguido un pase para backstage, estoy escuchando una de mis canciones favoritas Izpi y cada vez me emociono mas ya que es la última canción del concierto y en 5 min más o menos tendré que acercarme tras bambalinas para ver a mi grupo favorito y sobre todo a Harry Potter ya que he estado esperando esta oportunidad desde hace mas de 5 años y hoy que se hará realidad sinceramente no puedo creerlo, pues no fue nada fácil conseguir los boletos ya que mi amigo Blaise vino conmigo ya que es un acuerdo que hicimos desde que estábamos en la preparatoria, Oh Dios! No lo puedo creer en este momento se están despidiendo y es hora de que nosotros comencemos a enfilar hacia el backstage voy tan nervioso que Blaise se va burlando de mi por ser tan exagerado pero es que él no entiende lo que es estar tan cerca de ver a mi grupo favorito, estamos bajando las escaleras y a mí me tiemblan las piernas y las manos, en estos momentos agradezco haber traído a mi amigo ya que voy apoyado en él prácticamente. Bueno el momento de la verdad ha llegado y no sé que voy a hacer. Solo mi amigo y yo tenemos los pases hacia el backstage creo que empezare a hiperventilar así que me trato de calmar pensando que solo conoceré gente nueva y no a mi grupo favorito y por consiguiente a mi amor platónico. Ok me tranquilizare ya que Blaise al verme tan nervioso toco la puerta donde nos esperan para las fotos y demás cosas pero como él no está nervioso pues simplemente hace las cosas sin avisarme y que hago ya están abriendo y no puedo creerlo está abriendo precisamente Harry y yo creo que se me acaba de pegar una sonrisa estúpida y mi mente ya no hila nada así que dejare que Blaise se haga cargo de la situación y los salude y ya después yo tendré que haber salido de mi ensoñación creo que ya lo saludaron a él y están esperando que yo empiece a caminar o algo parece que me voy a morir y de pronto mi amigo se me acerca con cara de ¡Recciona! Y yo con todos los nervios y todo digo algo así que se supone tiene que ser un hola pero creo que no me entendieron estoy muy nervioso y de pronto me siento mareado, empiezo a perder la noción del tiempo, veo borroso y de pronto me desmayo

Pov Blaise

Después de todo lo que nos costo conseguir estos pases y todo él llega aquí los saluda y ¡PUM! Se desmayo no lo puedo creer como le voy a hacer no hay nadie que venga con nosotros así que me hare cargo de la situación con la astucia que me caracteriza (modestia aparte pero es la verdad) Uno dos tres

-TU CULPA HARRY-

-USTEDES TIENEN QUE AYUDARME A RECOSTARLO EN ESE SILLON ASÍ QUE APURENSE, NO VEN QUE ESTA EN EL SUELO-

Y él se me queda viendo así como y a este que le pasa ya que me puse a gritar como esquizofrénico creo que le tengo que seguir gritando y también a los otros nada más me ven como si fuera de otro planeta pero ya verán

-NO ENTIENDEN INGLES O QUE, SI QUIEREN FRANCES DIGANME TAMBIEN PUEDO HABLAR EN FRANCES-, entonces por fin Harry habla

-OK OK ENTENDEMOS DEJANOS AYUDARTE A CARGARLO

Luego ya que por fin Draco esta recostado y parece que está teniendo un sueño demasiado hermoso para despertar como buen amigo me empiezo a preocupar, que hare y de pronto se me ocurre algo

-NECESITO IR POR ALGO DE AGUA Y TU Y TU- digo eso mientras señalo a Ron y a Neville –USTEDES IRAN CONMIGO ASÍ QUE VAMOS, Y POR FAVOR POR FAVOR CUIDA DE DRACO PORQUE RECUERDA QUE TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA- digo viendo hacia Harry, así que viendo que mi plan esta echo le dejo el resto a Draco y a que se despierte o de signos de seguir vivo mientras voy saliendo le digo a Harry como que no quiere la cosa que para despertar a la gente desmayada tiene que darle respiración de boca a boca y como estoy seguro que hará cualquier cosa que se le pida por sus fans pues lo hará o eso es lo que yo espero así que mas resignados por mis gritos de loca o no sé yo qué razón Ron y Neville me hacen caso y me llevan a un dispensador de agua que está un poco lejos pero dentro del mismo auditorio donde se efectuó el concierto.

POV Draco

Ayyy creo que empiezo a despertar pero que es eso que estoy sintiendo en mi boca estoy seguro que alguien me está besando o algo así, así que dejo los ojos cerrados solo por un momento hasta que siento como esos labios se separan de mi y poco a poco abro los ojos para ver que está pasando y oooooo ya puedo morir creo que es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida Harry fue el que me besaba o al menos es lo que yo creo la verdad no se a donde se fue Blaise o donde están Ron y Neville estoy un poco perdida y el al notar que desperté me pregunta –ESTAS BIEN?- y creo que es momento de despabilarme y le contesto – SI ESTOY BIEN, PERO DONDE ESTA BLAISE?-

-OH, EL MUCHACHO GRITON, EL FUE POR AGUA, PERO DEBERIA DE ESTAR DE REGRESO EN 5 MINUTOS ASI QUE VAMOS A PLATICAR PARA ESO VENISTE AQUI PARA CONOCERNOS ASI QUE CUAL ES TU NOMBRE?-

-SOY DRACO Y HE SIDO TU FAN DESDE EL 2007 ES POR ESO QUE TUVE TANTOS PROBLEMAS CUANDO TE VI, PERO AHORA YA ME SIENTO BIEN, PODRIAMOS TOMARNOS UNA FOTO JUNTOS?, POR FAVOR-

-CALRO QUE SI, ESO SERIA UN HONOR- y ahí estaba esa fase que no me gustaba de nada, empezando a coquetear con cualquier hombre(es que aunque no lo crean mi amor platónico es gay declarado aun cuando está en frente de las cámaras no lo niega y le coquetea a los reporteros y bueno por obvias razones también soy gay), que tenga enfrente a pesar de que estoy tan feliz eso hace que me dé cuenta que él no quiere nada serio con nadie no puedo creer que en estos minutos me haya hecho ilusiones, el se me queda viendo raro ya que mi mirada cambio de una de mucho entusiasmo a una cabizbaja tratare de tomar la foto y salir sonriendo así que le aviso que tomare la foto ya que se acomode junto a mí con solo sentirlo a mi lado creo que me empiezo a poner feliz de Nuevo así que en la foto salgo con la sonrisa más brillante que tengo ya que la verdad no me gusta sonreír par las fotos pero no lo pude evitar estoy demasiado feliz aunque sé que solo durara estos momentos.

Después de la foto él se me acerca con su foto autografiada y sonrió tristemente eso significa que esto solo es un sueño inalcanzable y de pronto el me pregunta

-PODRIA TENER TU NUMERO DE CELULAR?

Y yo me quedo de piedra de verdad me lo dijo él no lo puedo creer creo que me desmayare de nuevo

-POR FAVOR NO OTRA VEZ – el dice con voz angustiada me rio y con un trozo de papel que encuentro al lado de una mesa escribo mi numero el sonríe y promete que me llamara y yo no quepo en mi.

En eso Blaise llega con un brillo de que sabe lo que paso en los ojos, me sonríe y me dice que es hora de irnos ya que es tarde y en cualquier ciudad es peligroso andar de noche.

Hola a todos es mi primera historia Drarry ya que esta misma la estoy haciendo en otra versión, bueno espero no sean malos conmigo y me dejen comentarios de verdad que eso me haría muy feliz, que mas, está historia está planeada para ser una historia pues no sé si muy larga pero serán capítulos cortitos cualquier queja o sugerencia o cualquier cosa son bienvenidos y lo que más deseo es que les guste.


End file.
